Don't Go
by Vahn06
Summary: "It's been a month since the infamous Carnival and we're all trying our best to heal the wounds. As for me, I'm trying to figure my life out step by step while juggling my summer classes so I won't have to repeat a year." SHIZNAT. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

So, this fic has been sitting on my files for a pretty long while now (a year maybe), practically collecting dust. And I decided to just, ya know, upload it just for the heck of it. This is pretty shitty, like the rest of my fics (in my own opinion) but oh well.

* * *

"Cheers!"

An enthusiastic chorus of cheers responded at a drunken Midori, who was sluggishly holding her beer. Her left arm slung at my shoulders. We, meaning the 'HiME Rangers' and the other guys, are currently having another night out here at a relatively large karaoke room.

It's been a month since the infamous Carnival and we're all trying our best to heal the wounds. Hanging out more often than not this spring break to reconcile our differences and 'to bond and forge camaraderie' as Midori would put it.

As for me, I'm trying to figure my life out step by step while juggling my summer classes so I won't have to repeat a year. Now that everything is over, inculding my vendetta, that backfired right at my face but whatever I'm over it (well I mean I'm trying to), I now got the opportunity that was always there. I started to look and notice the things around me. Things and places I never really got to appreciate back then. Persons that I took for granted without noticing.

Shizuru.

I look to my far left and see her having a conversation with Mai and Yukino.

If there was one thing that the Carnival taught me, it is that you should never let an opportunity to appreciate the people who really care about you pass. Especially if you care about them too. Don't fucking take them for granted because you'll never know when they'll leave. Or die.

Or worse,

die because of you.

And sometimes, they may even go to such heights that they will kill for you.

I've been thinking of Shizuru lately.

I've been thinking of her more than I'd like to admit.

At first yes, I was having second thoughts and overthinking about her and me, about...us. I mean, I wouldn't be Natsuki Kuga if I didn't. So I contemplated and tried my hardest and best to understand us. To understand what could be of us. I didn't want to just decide on something just for the sake of deciding. Specially if it involves Shizuru Fujino. I wouldn't half-ass anything when it comes to her.

She's my most important person, after all.

So after nights and nights of thinking about her, which is really not that hard cause she actually never left my mind ever since what happened, I was now sure.

More sure than I've ever been, that I want her. I want her near me. I want her with me. I want her always next to me.

I want her.

No.

I love her.

But,

Yes sadly there will always be buts because such is life, there's a problem. I have a feeling, a large feeling that she's avoiding me. I was tempted to just barge in on her, and I totally would have if it weren't for my summer classes that kept me busy as fuck, because why the hell is she avoiding me all of a sudden?

Everytime I try to approach her she would often have excuses, and sometimes the lamest excuses I tell you, to stay away from me.

And it hurt.

It hurt at first but now I'm just pretty much pissed because, who was the obsessed one, again?

Fuck.

"I have to go." Shizuru's voice pulls me off of my inner thoughts.

A series of groan of disapprovals, some drunken groans, echoed back at her.

"The night is still young Shizuru! Give your Kaichou self some slack!" Midoro, yet again drunkenly exclaims. Again, another chorus of agreement to the drunken teacher rang out.

Shizuru just chuckles demurely and smiles apologetically. "Kannin na. But I really have to go, I'm afraid my parents wouldn't be so thrilled to see me hungover when they pay me a visit tomorrow."

"Oooh. I would pay to see the Fujinos." Chie says. "I mean, what kind of parents would it take to make an offspring as hot as Kaichou-san." The tomboy grins and I quickly throw her a glare that she didn't see, as the others laugh at Chie.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then." Mai stands up. "Goodbye Shizuru-san. Take care on your way back." She hugs the ex-Kaichou who hugs her back and soon enough everybody's bidding their goodbyes.

"Wait! I'll walk you home." I quickly stand up and grab my jacket.

I feel everybody's eyes on me and I vaguely saw some of them throw a sly smile my way.

Shizuru turns to me and fakes a smile. "Natsuki doesn't have to. I'll be fine."

"I want to."

Her smile falters a bit. "I'm sure Natsuki would like it more if she stays here."

"I'd rather walk you home. Don't be so difficult Shizuru." I walk my way across the messy floor to get to the brunette.

"Woohoo! Go get it Nat-chan!" Midori cheers and I try my best not to get flustered too much at the other words of encouragement coming from the gang. I take a quick glance at the honey-haired brunette and see a faint redness on her cheeks.

Well, well.

Since Shizuru has no escape from me now, she quickly arranges herself and smiles one last time at the group before walking out the door. I follow her out, but not before hearing Nao shout, "Make sure to use protection Kuga!" followed by a series of laughter from inside the room.

I sigh as I close the door shut. I turn to Shizuru to find her looking vaguely at me. I was waiting for her to start walking so she could lead the way but no. She seems to be waiting for me too. Waiting exactly for what? I don't know. So I just look back at her expectantly.

"Ara, is Natsuki waiting for me to do something? Perhaps strip for her?"

"W-what?! No! Of course not..! I was waiting for you to start walking." I look down as a blush rises from my face.

"Hm? Are we not gonna use your bike?" Shizuru drops the use of 'Natsuki', which either means she is completely caught off guard, or she is straight out serious or clearly pissed. I'm leaning more on the former.

"Uh, I thought we were gonna walk. I did say I'd walk you, right?" I take a step closer to her. "I mean, unless you'd prefer a ride, of course. We could use my bike if you're tired, Shizuru."

She looks back at me but quickly moves her gaze away, and she seems to be thinking over my words. After a moment, she looks back at me. "We can walk. It's fine." Then she quickly starts walking.

I hastily follow the brunette.

We were passing by a deserted road, since it is in the middle of the night, surrounded by sakura trees on our right side and a river on the left. I feel a breeze pass by but I couldn't tell if it was cold or what since I'm wearing my not-so-thin grey jumper. But based on Shizuru's evident shiver, I concur it's a pretty cold breeze. She's wearing a thin-strapped blouse over a black lace tank top. I quickly lift my left arm to hand her my dark suede jacket, and for a moment she looks at it then looks at my eyes, then back at my offered jacket.

"Damnit, just take it Shizuru." I tell her with a hint of exasperation on my more husky than usual voice.

"...Ookini." She grabs the jacket and drapes it over her slim shoulders. I admit, I was tempted at the last minute to just take the jacket and drape it on her myself.

We continue our walk and I don't wanna be awkward anymore so I started talking. "So...your parents coming in tomorrow huh?"

She nods. "They wanted to help me determine the things on my dorm. Things that I would take and leave for when I transfer for college."

I nod at that. "Where would you attend?"

She glances at me in the corner of her eyes. "I applied at Fuuka, Kyoto and Tokyo."

"Oh, that's...plenty."

She nods. Then pauses before she talks. "I got accepted at all three of them."

I falter on my steps. "...oh." I take a moment before asking her again. "Where...which university did you choose?"

Shizuru sighs. "I haven't chosen which one yet. But..." She turns and looks at me. "...I think It would be best if I attend Kyoto or Tokyo."

...and not in Fuuka, where you're at. Were the unspoken words that we both knew was there.

She's looking ahead so she doesn't notice that I stopped walking. She was a couple of steps ahead when I exclaim, "Why are you avoiding me?"

She stops on her feet. "Natsuki should know the answer to that."

"Well, I don't!" I take a step forward. "So Shizuru, tell me why?"

She faces me. "Natsuki should know the answer to that, but as I knew, she doesn't." She looked blank. "Since Natsuki is so dense, as they come."

"Shizuru..." She wasn't mad, that I could clearly tell. She was just...sad? Tired? I don't know.

"Natsuki, you and I both know that these...these feelings I have for you isn't normal." Shizuru looks at me with her brows furrowed.

Oh shit. It's happening.

We're gonna talk about the thing we never talk about. The moment of truth, as dramatics would put it.

I want, more than anything, to say and think that I'm ready for this. That I'm ready to face head on this emotional tornado we are seconds in divulging, because, like I said, I love her. That pretty much means, I'd do anything for her.

But what the mind wants, is not always what the heart does too. I feel unprepared, deep down. I feel scared shitless of what's about to come. Despite saying and thinking that I'm ready, the uneasiness is large inside. I love her, I really do. But I'm not used to this, okay? Talks of feelings isn't exactly my forte.

"I... I can't help but take every small act of kindness from you as something more than it actually is." She continues.

It hurts.

She looks so damn sad, and it hurts. It's a far cry from the usual always-so-put-together Fujino Shizuru. I take an unconscious step towards her. But she's already turning her head to the side.

For a pretty long moment, we both look and take the time to appreciate the glorious view of the moon reflecting in the riverside. It almost feels like we weren't having this talk. Almost seems like we were just enjoying a walk at midnight to witness the full moon.

Almost.

"It's kind of ironic." The silence was shattered as she suddenly spoke, still watching the moon's reflection as it danced with the waves of the river. "Just before the festival, the last class I had was social studies." I'm watching her and up until now, I can't fathom how someone so aesthetically perfect be attracted to me. "We were on the topic of the seven stages of grief, and before we knew it the whole class was on a heated debate in which was the most painful thing." I watched as her red eyes turned just a bit clearer. "And at the end, everybody agreed that it was love." She gave out a breathy humorless laugh. She sounded so small. "Of course, it would be love." Then, she continues and the slightest crack in her voice makes me wanna punch myself in the face cause stop it Shizuru, don't be sad anymore. Please. "Then everybody was arguing again about which would hurt the most." Shizuru removes her gaze on the side and turns it on the ground. "Some said it was waiting. But the others argued it was more painful in forgetting." Then she finally faces me and my heart wrenches and breaks oh so fucking painfully as I see the infallible Shizuru Fujino, with her mask wholly shattered, crying softly at me.

Shizuru...

"But Natsuki...I don't think there's anything more painful than not knowing whether to wait or forget." She bows her head as her shoulders start to shake from crying. "It's so hard Natsuki, just to be around you." She sobs. "I'm so torn between dying and feeling alive whenever you're near."

She sobs.

She sobs.

She sobs.

All because of me,

Fuck, I wanna fucking punch something, anything!

I quickly take the steps to get to Shizuru, and I collect her in my arms tightly. She resists and tries to break free from me but I don't let her.

I don't let her.

I don't let her.

I don't let her.

She continues on struggling, while crying until she's punching me on my chest, my shoulders, my heart.

But I don't let her go.

She keeps on punching until her actions get weak and she ends up bunching the front of my jumper in her delicate hands tighly and cries harder on my chest.

And that's when I let a tear fall on my face. Just one tear. I can't let myself drop another because I have to be strong. I have to,

For her,

For me,

For us.

After a few moments of us staying close like this, Shizuru's cries finally dies down, but there were a few sniffles here and there.

"Natsuki..." She says softly, still burrowed in my chest. "I can't wait anymore, because I'm tired.

"I don't wanna get hurt any more than I already have, that's why I have to, really have to stop hoping..."

"Shizuru," Its pathetic, really. How I can only say her name in times like these. God, I'm so useless. Why am I so useless?

I try to get her to face me but she doesn't let me. She just holds onto my shirt more tightly.

She speaks again, more softly than ever before. "So I'll try to move on...but I'll do it slowly,"

She lays her head more firmly on my chest, "because maybe..."

Her ear placed exactly where my heart is. "Just maybe...you'll still catch up to me."

* * *

*gasps* Cliffhanger.

If you haven't read the summary, well I'll tell you again: This is a two-shot.

Reviews, puhlease. I need reviews omg can't you see I'm being desperate here?! Lol.

Seriously. REVIEWS O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Draining.

If there was one word that would best fit last night, that's gonna be it. Draining.

Because for one, it drained the fight out of me. God, seeing Shizuru breakdown shook me to the innermost of my entire being. She looked so vulnerable and I felt almost as broken as when I was in the middle of the bloody carnival.

After staying for a few long moments by the road last night, keeping her tight in my arms, we finally decided to start walking again. I walked her all the way back to her dorm without us saying a word to each other. I would have held her all throughout the walk, but I know it wouldn't be a good idea. Not yet, anyway.

She needs her time. And space. God, I sound like a fucking cliche girlfriend. (But cliche be damned, cause I kinda like the sound of the g-word.) But she really does need it. If the look she gave me last night before she gently closed the door between us isn't a sign for that, well I don't know what is.

On the other hand though, I really hope eight hours, sixteen minutes, and fifteen seconds is enough time for her.

Because, well, I'm on my way to her dorm again right now, at past 10 in the morning. You know, one would think I'd be on my nerves and freaking the fuck out right now because I gotta make this right. But really, I just feel calm and collected and still totally ready to make things right.

I just hope I don't jinx it.

I park my bike outside Shizuru's dorm building, shutting down the engine and pulling out my helmet. I quickly pat down my white v-neck top under my leather jacket, making sure I look presentable. Duh. I gotta atleast impress the lady of all things prim and proper. I unconsciously smell the bouquet of flowers in my left hand, making sure the fragrance is still there.

Ridiculous, I know.

Tapping my fingers on my jean pockets to an imaginary tune, I finally reach her floor and make my way further to her relatively large dorm room. I quickly inhale and breathe out a small amount of air before knocking sloppily at her door.

I wait a few moments. No one's answering.

She can't be asleep, I know she despises waking up late in the morning no matter what. Could it be she's avoiding me again? Damn it, Shizuru.

I hastily knock at her door again, more loud and refined this time.

I quickly think back again to what could be other reasons of Shizuru not answering her door. And then suddenly, I remember her mentioning something about her parents visiting.

Of fucking course Natsuki, you suddenly think of that right now. When you're at her door while she's probably out eating with her pare-

The door all of a sudden, opens. Oh crap. On the other side of the doorway stands tall a refined handsome man in a smart casual attire. I'm not kidding, he looks like one of those men in the cover of large corporate magazines complete with the five o'clock stubble.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

It's Shizuru's father. I'm sure of it by the way I catch a glimpse of his darker shade of red eyes. Or the darker shade of his brown messily combed hair.

Damn. I quickly gulp down a large glop of air. "G-goodmorning sir!" I hastily straighten out my posture and subtly hide the flowers I'm holding onto my lower back.

He continues to hold the door open and still looks at me with the most bored and icy stare I have ever seen directed at me.

Oh fuck this, I totally jinxed it.

"U-uh.." I sharply tug at the collar of my shirt, fidgeting. "I-I was just.., uhm.." I quickly raid my head to think of excuses to get the fuck outta here and just come back next time.

"Dear, who's in the door?" Fuck. Too late. An accented voice floats through the doorway and then a woman, looking like a supermodel and a lot like Shizuru steps in behind the man.

Gods, help me. I just wanted to fix things with Shizuru, possibly get a little smooch too, maybe. But damn this just got a lot harder.

"Well, hello there." The woman speaks casually and walks forward, motioning for the man to take a step aside.

And now I find myself face to face with Shizuru's mom. Great. "Hi." I reply, my voice squeaking a little higher at the end. Oh lord.

The woman laughs at my obvious discomfort. "So, who is this charming young girl that's visiting my elusive daughter at this time of the morning?"

Oh crap Kuga. Quick! Tell her you're just the mailman.

"U-uhm, well..." I continue to fidget. "I was just-"

"Mother! Did you take my-" Jesus christ hallelujah, Shizuru suddenly appears. "What are you two do- Natsuki?" She looks at me from over her parents shoulders. The shock evident in her pretty red eyes.

"...Hey." I mutter back at her meekly. This is getting a lot more freaking difficult, I swear to god.

Shizuru was about to open her mouth again but I saw her mom subtly look back and forth between the two of us, her father now standing beside his daughter looking at me more sharply this time.

I suppress a small shudder.

"So!" Mrs. Fujino suddenly exclaims, clasping her hands together. A habit I saw often on Shizuru. "Care to tell me who's your visitor, dear?" She asks her daughter.

It's not until I look at Shizuru that I notice she's wearing the smallest cotton shorts that I have ever seen, barely covering her creamy thighs and my gaze drifts down to her toned legs and up again, gazing at her upper body that's covered in a thin loose white dress shirt, her black bra seen through the thin material.

Hot damn. Is it hot today or what? I shouldn't have worn my leather jacket.

I continue my gaze upwards, knowing full well that a faint blush has formed in my face. Once I reach Shizuru's gorgeous face, I realize she's talking to her mom. Probably explaining who I am, based on the professional mask she's plastered on her face.

I continue to look at her, but I feel something else making me queasy. My gaze unconsciously drifts on the side and I see Mr. Fujino looking at me like he wants to slap me upside down the head. Oh my god, I better keep my eyes to myself. That's right.

"Mother!" Shizuru suddenly exclaims, and I quickly look to see her looking unamused at her mom with a hint of blush. I try to hide my amusement. "Can you please give us a minute, at least? Just wait for me in the car, I'll be there soon."

What. She's dismissing her parents, the Fujinos, to talk to me?! Damnit Natsuki, do some damage control!

"Uh," I quickly clear my throat. "I was just about to leave so, it's alright Shiz-"

"Nonsense dear!" Mrs. Fujino cuts me off with a cheeky smile. "Me and my husband were about to go anyway, so, take your time ladies." She grabs Mr. Fujino by the arm, the man giving him an incredulous look in return, and drags both of them to the doorway. Once they reach out, Shizuru's mom suddenly pushes me inside the dorm. Wtf. I quickly turn around to see Mr. Fujino glaring at me over his wife's shoulder, as Mrs. Fujino closes the door with a, "We'll wait for you at the restaurant dear!"

...okay.

I stare dumbfounded at the door.

What. Just, what?

"Ehem~" The short silence was shattered by Shizuru clearing her throat.

Oh god, I almost forgot why I was here in the fucking first place.

I quickly turn myself around to face my object of affections.

*Silence.*

Shizuru raises a brow at me. Crap, what do I do again?

I turn my gaze elsewhere, a sudden flood of shyness washing through me. I raise a hand to sheepishly rub my nape when I suddenly remember the flowers clutched at my hand.

Right!

"Yeah, uh, for you." I quickly raise the bouquet at her.

She shows a look of surprise. "Uhm, thank you." She softly says as she takes the flowers from my hand.

Fuck, say something Kuga! "I'm sorry." I gaze at her. "I completely forgot about your parents visiting, so... I hope they're not mad or anything. I hope YOU'RE not mad."

"I'm not." She removes her gaze from the flowers she's holding and looks at me. "And don't worry, my parents doesn't mind it too."

"Well, I'm not sure about you're dad. I think he plans to murder me some time today." I give her a pointed, disturbed look.

She laughs airily at my words. "Natsuki is so dramatic."

I find myself grinning at her. "No, seriously!" I continue, "Have you seen the way he looked at me while I looked at you leg-" Fuck. I quickly shut my mouth. Goddamnit Kuga. I try my hardest to shrug off the blush that I'm pretty sure is covering my whole face.

You and your fucking mouth.

I quickly steal a glimpse at the brunette only to see her raising a brow at me and a faint smirk formed in her face. Fuckity, fuck.

She clears her throat again. "I should probably get dressed. My parents did say they would wait for me." She starts to walk to her room. "I'll be back shortly." And she closes her door.

...

Woo, I quickly exhale a sigh of relief.

This a freakin' lot harder than I expected.

I start to move and place myself to sit on the room's sofa. I sigh again, and bring my hands to cup my jaw, my elbows digging my jean-clad thighs as I lean my upper body forward, quickly running over words I should say in my head for when Shizuru comes back from her room.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the room door opening and closing and the next thing I knew, Shizuru is standing in front of me looking all gorgeous and perfect, even though she's only going out to have lunch with the parentals dressed in a simple loose blouse, skin tight jeans and ugg shoes.

Heck, I bet she'd still look crazy beautiful dressed in a garbage bag.

"So," She says. "What does Natsuki need?"

"You." I stand up from her sofa. Now or never. Let's do this, Kuga.

"And I am here. Now what does Natsuki really want?" She asks me again with a smile that I know ain't real.

"No, Shizuru, really. I'm here because I want to talk. About last night, among other things."

I see she's about to say something back, probably some lame excuse to avoid this topic and get away from me. But I don't let her. I can't let her do this again. No. Not this time. So before a word comes out of her mouth, I speak first.

"Look, I know your parents are waiting for you at some fancy restaurant out there right now, and your dad's probably gonna skin me alive for making you late, but please, hear me out. This conversation won't take long, I promise. Just stay put, keep quiet and listen." I hold up a finger for emphasis and walk across the sofa to look at her more properly. I continue,

"Shizuru, I know I haven't been the best person lately. Actually, I haven't been the best person AT all-No, ssh! Let me talk." I quickly shush her. "I haven't been a good person ever since, you know, ever since I got angry at the world and everybody else in it... But you know what? I didn't care. I still don't. I don't give a rat's ass if the world thinks I'm not a good person. I deserve it. But Shizuru, what I do care about..." I take a deep breath. "Is you." I look her straight in the eyes, wishing more than anything, that she believes everything I'm about to say.

"I care about what you say and think of me Shizuru. What you feel about me, I care about it all. I always have. And I'm sorry, because it took me too long to figure that out..

I know I don't deserve you, I mean, god knows you deserve some one as gorgeous, and proper and all elegant and perfect as you are. And I'm not one of those things, heck I can't even drink tea without spilling it all over my shirt." I roll my eyes at myself, inspite of the tight feeling in my throat. "It's just," I continue, my voice cracking slightly. "Despite all of that, despite of what kind of person I am, I still want to be a better person. I want to be the best person for you, Shizuru. You make me want to be better..." I look down at my hands, at myself. I feel stinging in my eyes, but I don't wanna cry. I just wanna make things right.

"I want you Shizuru," I look up again, and face her. "I love you. I do. Please don't tell me otherwise, please don't push me away. Believe me now, when I say I'm in love with you." I take the few steps to get to her. She's crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. I just want her. I really love her.

I'm such an idiot for hurting her, all this time. But even more of an idiot for taking too long to realize how I really feel. What's really important. Who's really important. I know I'm not the best candidate, or partner or whatever for someone like Shizuru, but damn it if I don't take my chance and do this right.

She looks like she wants to say something but her cries are stopping her. Her hands covering her mouth.

"Sshh." I tell her, resting my forehead against hers. "You don't have to say anything right now, okay? I just want you to believe me. And let me prove myself to you."

I collect her in my arms and once again, she sobs at my shoulder for the second time.

I didn't know how long we were standing there, but I'm pretty sure she's quite late for her lunch. After her crying stopped, we both decided that she needed to get herself more presentable again so she can head out and see her parents. So she went back again to her room.

I hear the door open, and quickly stand up to see her. She's still dressed the same but her previous crying isn't evident in her face this time.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers softly with a nod.

"Okay, let's go." I grab her hand and lead her out the dorm to my bike down the parking lot, never once letting go, even when she closed her door on our way out. I know she was surprised by the gesture but oh well, her hand's really soft. I thought with a smile, as I let her go and hand her an extra helmet so I could drive her to her parents.

Once we reach the place, she hops off my bike and removes her helmet, her brown hair falling down in elegant waves.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She says with a small but gentle smile as she hands back the helmet.

I nod.

She looks back over her shoulder at the front of the indeed fancy restaurant, before looking back at me, her red eyes looking really pretty. "I have to meet them now, father's probably going off about my tardiness" She says with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want to piss Mr. Fujino off." I offer with a scared smile, that gets a laugh out of her. "I'll see you, then"

She nods and starts to turn around.

"Wait!" I exclaim as I grab her wrist, her head turning towards me. "I... You understand everything I said earlier right?"

She fully turns to me. "Natsuki, I..." She closes her mouth and opens it again but nothing comes out.

"Hey," I tug at her wrist "It's okay, I told you, you don't have to say anything right away." I tell her softly with a small smile.

She nods.

"Good." I pull her closer by the wrist. "I was just making sure, that you do know that this means I'm gonna woo you starting today."

She looked taken aback, her red eyes widening a bit and mouth opening to say something but I pull her closer to me and kiss her, gently on her forehead. "Take care, okay?" I pull off with my best smile, "Text me when you get home." I let go of her wrist.

She nods, her red eyes looking so, so, red than ever. "See you, Shizuru." I tell her lastly, before I put on my helmet and revved off my bike and drove off the the road, a grin on my face.

AN: Well? Yay or nay?

I'm planning to turn this into a multi-chapter, if you guys still want it. And if my schedule let's me. Lol. College is pretty much enslaving me, but guess what? One more final exam, then it's semestral break! *woop woop* Bring out the beer!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhh, look who's back early!"

Nao shouts from somewhere inside me and Mai and Mikoto's shared dorm room.

"Don't you got anywhere else to be, spider?" I deadpanned as I turn from kicking the door closed and throw my keys and helmet on the nearby desk by the door. "I swear, you're always here 24/7. If this is gonna keep happening..." I continue as I pass by the redhead who is flopped down on our couch and make my way to the fridge to get myself something to drink. "...you better start pitching in on the dorm rent."

"Well, hello to you too mutt. I can clearly see you missed me and my flawlessness."

I just roll my eyes and finish drinking my water, not bothering to reply at Nao. Suddenly, I see Mai come out of the bathroom from my peripherals.

"Natsuki?" She stops and looks at me. "You're back! But it's like, 12 noon." She says, after a quick glance at the wall clock.

Nao buts in, "I know right, maybe Fujino decided she was straight, after all."

I sloppily throw my empty bottle at Nao, who barks back a 'hey!'.

Serves you right spider. I should have thrown that thing with water still inside.

And without the bottle cap.

"You're so funny Nao, I actually forgot to laugh." I jibe back as I throw my jacket off to the back of my desk chair and flop down on my bed.

"What's up, though. Thought you were gonna ask Shizuru out today?" Mai asks as she put some lotion on her legs. "Unless, something happened..." Mai trails as she stops her motions and looks directly at me.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up guys. Everything went alright."

"Suuure." Nao mocks lightly.

I quickly throw a pillow at her.

"This is abuse, Kuga!"

"Abuse my ass."

"Okay! Quit it you guys." Mai exclaims as she stands up, "So Natsuki, why are you back so soon?"

I quickly laid down on my back at my bed, "Her parents were there, which I totally forgot about, I mean why didn't you guys remind me of that by the way? Ugh, you guys suck!"

"Hey! I totally forgot about that too." Mai defends.

I turn to look at Nao.

"What? I thought you knew." She shrugs. "I thought you were planning to talk to the parentals or something, so..."

What. I blink at her. "You thought I was planning to talk to the par- Why the hell would I even do that?! It's not like I'm asking their daughter to marry me you idiot!"

Nao only smirks back. What the-

Oh no.

Fuck my fucking no-filter mouth.

"Shut up." I say as she continues to smirk at me.

But Nao continued to talk, "I didn't even say anything about marriage-"

"Shut. Up. Yuuki." Damnit, stop givin me that stupid chescire smirk you stupid spider. Ugh.

"Okay, okay." Mai says from the other side of the room. I can clearly tell she finds my outburst funny and cute or whatever.

Damn it, why did I even say that?

No- why did I even think that?

Christ Natsuki, you practically just asked Shizuru out and you think about fucking marriage and weddings and shit once you got home.

You should be ashamed Kuga! Where did all your badassery go?

"Natsuki!"

"I-what?!" I quickly turn my head to Mai.

She rolls her eyes. "I was asking how it went? You know, with Shizuru and the whole presence of her parents thing."

How it went huh? Well, "It went..." I slide my gaze from Mai to where Nao is, who looked really interested. "Well, I'm not spillin' anything as long as Nao is listening."

"What?!" Nao exclaims as she quickly sits up straight from her position.

"You heard me." I reply.

"Natsuki, don't be mean to Nao-chan."

"What? I'm not tellin' you anything too Mai." I nonchalantly reply as I stood up and take off my jeans, leaving me in my boxers.

"What?!"

"You're such a prick Kuga."

I make my way to the pantry to grab me some chips, "Whatever guys. It's none of your business, and I know you'll practically laugh at me anyway."

"Awe, she's shy cause she thinks we're gonna laugh at her for asking a girl out." Mai sings.

"Which we absolutely will." Nao follows, "Don't be such a brat about it mutt, when you see or hear something funny, well you gotta laugh about it."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if it wasn't at my expanse." I glower at them.

"Oh c'mon Natsuki, just think of it as us laughing with you, not at you." Mai explains with hopeful eyes.

I snort. "If you guys are trying to talk me into telling you what actually happened, let me tell you," I make my way back to my bed. "You're shit at it and it's not working."

There is a moment of silence from all parties.

"Whatever, we all know she's gonna spill it some other time." Nao states as she arranges my console placed under the flat screen. "Wanna do some Far Cry, Kugz?" She throws me a second controller.

I catch the thing with ease and make my way towards the couch with my bag of chips. "Don't call me that." I say as we start up the game.

Mai stands up from her bed. "But... But I wanted to know now!"

LINEBREAK

"You gotta sniper the enemy sniper, Natsuki!"

"I would if it weren't for your character's ass blocking my crossfire, get out of there!"

Me and Nao have been playing for atleast a few hours now. Three hours tops. Mai left shortly after we started the game, said she had to fetch Mikoto and go hang with Aoi and Chie for a bit.

"Ugh, now they sounded the alarm! Good job mutt!"

"Shut up! It was your job to kill the guy under the alarm post, you big noob!"

I quickly throw a glance at my phone sitting at the coffe table.

No text message.

I sigh.

"Fuck! They released three tigers, damn it!"

I turn back my attention to the game quickly,

Might as well entertain myself right?

It's not like she's avoiding me. Maybe she's still busy with her parents. And she did say she would text me when she gets back.

Well, okay, she didn't say anything, but she nodded when I asked her.

"Damnit Kuga! Stop running around and use that bow of yours, will you?!"

I suppress a growl. "Why don't you do it yourself?!"

"Uh, I don't know, because I'M BUSY COVERING YOUR INCOMPETENT ASS SO YOU CAN KILL THE DAMN ANIMAL."

"Agh fuck this game!" I throw the controller away and flop down on the couch face first. "Let's just play Skyrim instead." I say, my voice muffled by the couch.

"Okay, you know what? You're being extra weird today." The redhead replies as I hear some shuffling fom her. "So, I'm just gonna go out and buy us a pizza and some drinks cause I'm hungry as hell and I can't deal with your moody ass unless I'm sated." I hear her walk to the front door and grab some keys. "Be right back, Kugz." She says as I hear the door open and shut close.

I suppress a sigh.

Instead, I muffle a growl of frustration on the couch. Damn it.

Just take a deep breath and calm thy self Natsuki.

Keep yo chill.

Lose it if and only Shizuru actually doesn't text you for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

Yeah, that's right. Sounds like a plan.

I roll myself off the couch and stand up sluggishly. God, Kuga since when did you turn into this stupid sappy person?

I'm not getting clingy, am I?

My eyes widen in horror at the thought. I may and can be a lot of things, but I refuse to be a clingy bitch. So I better fucking snap out of this.

I make my way to the bathroom and proceed to splash my face with cold water. Hoping maybe it would help me ease a bit. And it did. I make my way back to the small living room area and start up the xbox console again, logging in Call of Duty this time.

I then grab my phone from the coffee table and throw myself back on the couch. Sliding my phone to unlock, I proceed to type out a message.

'Don't forget to buy a six-pack, spider.'

LINEBREAK

"Yes! Take that you mofo!"

"Go! Go! Go! Get inside the wreck!"

"I'm out of ammo, Natsukiii."

"Just a sec, I'm taking cover."

"There's a few over the right, Mikoto."

"Thanks, Nao-chan!"

"You're welcome, ki-WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCK?! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT STUPID ASS BOMB! NATSUKI I THOUGHT YOU KILLED THE DAMN CUNT-"

"I swear to god, Nao if you open that darn potty mouth one more time while Mikoto is next to you, I will make sure yo-"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! Sheesh."

I snicker at Nao as Mai admonishes her from the kitchen where she's cooking dinner. She and Mikoto came back not long after Nao came back from the store. We've been playing at it for at least two and a half hours now, with Mikoto joining the party.

"Whatever. You're so helpful mutt, we almost got killed."

I roll my eyes. "Stop putting your lameness on me, it's getting old." I smirk as I throw a grenade, successfully killing all the Nazis that had been attacking us.

We continue to play until I needed to pee. "Be right back." I say to the two, who are too focused on the flat screen.

After I came out from the bathroom, I went to check on Mai and her cooking. "Smells good,"

"Of course it is." She replies absentmidedly as she continues cutting stuff on the chopping board.

I give out a chuckle.

I walk back to the living area and was about to get my controller but decided to check the time first, so I quickly grab my phone and throw myself onto the couch behind the two who's currently smashing buttons and shit.

I push my phone's home button and the screen lights up, showing that it's quarter past six already. Then, I notice that I got a message.

It's from Shizuru!

I quickly slide my screen to unlock and tap her message.

'Hi, just wanted to let you know that I'm home. :)'

I feel a sudden light flurry in my stomach as I read the text. I mean, I know it's just a pretty simple text, nothing to get fussed about, but I don't know, the fact that it came from her and the way she says that she wants me to know that she's home is making me all kinds of good inside.

I quickly type a text back, noticing that I received her message fifteen minutes ago.

'Hey, your parents left already?'

I mentally snort at myself. Yea right, you were practically being brat a few hours ago cause her parents are out with her and she hasn't texted you.

Whatever.

I'm about to put my phone down, when it lights up again with her reply. Quickly unlocking it, I read the text.

'Yes, they were a bit sad cause they couldn't join me for dinner.'

'Oh, so they're not staying the night then?'

There were a few moments before she replies. 'No.'

'Okay, so how was it?'

'It was fun, I enjoyed it. Though, father seemed to be a bit quiet and fussy through lunch.'

'Not to sound too conceited or something, but I'm pretty sure I have an idea why.'

'Hahaha. Natsuki is too quick to assume.'

'No I'm not. It's true and you know it.'

':p' [AN: Lets all just assume this is an emoji, okay guys.]

'Oh wow. So mature of you, Kaichou-san.' I snicker at my phone.

She sends me an unimpressed emoji as a reply. I bite a smile back and I reply.

'Hahaha. So what's up?'

'I'm getting some clothes ready for later. So, how has Natsuki's day been? :)'

'It was uneventful after I left you at the restaurant, so yeah. Just played all afternoon with Nao. Later? What's going on later?'

'Natsuki should find a different hobby besides playing video games. Oh, have I not mentioned it? The graduates organized a pool party. So I'm going there later.'

So, okay, this might be a surprise to everybody but, Shizuru Fujino is no stranger to parties. Like, hardcore party parties. She even went to go clubbing more than one point in her teenage life. Girls like her, who's got the brains, looks, attitude and money are bound to have large connection, ya know? So it's practically common sense to invite her into social gatherings. She's still a teenager like all of us okay. I guess she's just more responsible and disciplined and mature.

Though she didn't go out that much anymore ever since she won her presidency. It kept her freakishly busy. She sometimes even invites me to these parties back then, and of course, I always declined the offer. I was too busy with my vendetta and stuff.

'Oh uh, no you haven't mentioned it. So what time is this party?'

'I'll be there at 8 and probably stay till 11 or 12 midnight.'

'Oh okay. Do you, maybe uh, want me to give you a ride there? Only if you want to, of course.'

It takes her a few moments to reply back. 'I would love that Natsuki, but Reito is already picking me up. :('

I stare at my phone for a few seconds.

Kanzaki, even after the carnival and the obsidian bullshit, you still make me wanna shoot you in the head.

I frown as I type out, 'He's taking you there? You're going there together?' I hit send before I could even think about it.

She replies immediately. 'No, Haruka will be joining us too, We are just carpooling. Natsuki doesn't have to worry."

I give out a sigh of relief. 'Oh, okay.'

'Though, if Natsuki doesn't mind, would she give me a ride home after?'

I immediately grin. 'Yeah, of course. No problem. I'd like that.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

"Oh my God, mutt! You look sickeningly happy!" I quickly look up from my phone to see Nao, Mikoto and Mai looking at me from the floor.

Mai smacks Nao. "She's in love don't ruin it!"

I feel myself blush and roll my eyes at them. "You guys mind your own damn business." I say as I get up from the couch and grab myself a drink and make my way out the small balcony to continue my conversation with Shizuru.

LINEBREAK.

It was about seven in the evening when I finally make my way inside the dorm room from the balcony. After texting with Shizuru for a while, I finally decided to call her instead. Because, frankly, I'd prefer hearing her voice rather than reading her responses through pixelated words on my screen anytime.

Wow.

Love really does make people cheesy.

I consciously clear my throat as I walk to where Nao and Mikoto are arranging the small dining table while Mai is checking on the food.

"Oh, you two finally done sexting?" Nao asks from where she is setting plates on the table with a wide smirk.

My eyes bulged out from my sockets and my jaw would have dropped if I weren't too busy grabbing an empty plastic bottle to throw at her. "Why do you even-?!" I screeched, flustered.

"Mai, what's sexting?"

We all stop what we were doing and turn our heads at Mikoto, who's looking like the most innocent of all the innocents to ever innocent.

"..." Mai calmly walks to Mikoto and smiles cheerfully at her, "It's nothing to know about, okay?"

Me and Nao both watch as Mikoto takes in what Mai said. And then smiles like the child she is. "Mmkay!" And then she continues setting the table.

I was about to help prepare for dinner when Mai turns sharply at both of me and Nao. Her expression looking like something you don't wanna see or directed at you. Ever.

"You two." She says eerily, while Mikoto works happily on the background. "Go eat at the living area. I don't want you two near Mikoto tonight."

I quickly retort, "But-!"

"No."

I relented with a sigh. "Fine."

Then instantly, Mai is all smiles. "Okay then! Dinner time~"

We all proceeded to grab our fair share of Mai's cooking and as me and Nao walk to the sofa where we will be having dinner, I throw at her, "This is all your fault, spider."

Then she had the decency to look guilty but shrugs nonetheless after.

LINEBREAK

I was currently playing at my xbox with my headphones plugged in as to not disturb Mai and Mikoto sleeping in at the next room at past eleven in the evening when I saw my phone light up with an incoming call from Shizuru. Nao has already left a few hours earlier, after dinner.

I quickly turn off the console and stand up to hastily grab my phone from the coffee table.

"Hello." I answer gently, my voice a tad huskier than usual.

I hear loud noises and music in the background from Shizuru's line. "Natsuki?"

"Hey, yeah it's me."

"I hope I didn't wake you up from sleep?" She says, her voice sounding sweet and concerned despite the party going on around her.

I smile at the thought. "No." I answer. "No, you didn't. I'm completely awake for the past 10 or so hours."

She laughs airily in response. "Well, I'm about to take you up on your offer." I can hear her smile all the way from here. "Can Natsuki take me home now?"

And just like that, I find myself grinning like a lovesick fool at my phone. The way she asked with such a soft and sweet voice made my stomach lurch like their filled with butterflies.

No.

Fuck butterflies.

These are freaking dragons.

"Yeah." I reply breathlessly.

"Yeah?" She asks softly.

I smile gently, and give out a soft chuckle. "Yes. I'll be there. Wait for me okay?"

There were a few moments, then, "Okay." And for the second time tonight, I can hear her smile.

LINEBREAK

After hanging up the phone with a promise to pick Shizuru up and the address where I'll be getting her, I quickly put on a thick brown jumper over my white shirt and put on some skinny jeans from my room. I walk down the front door to grab my keys and put on a pair of slip-on dark vans and grab a jacket as I make my way out into the cold midnight air, closing the front door behind me with a lock.

Wow, it is pretty fucking cold out.

Once I reach my bike, I quickly hop on and rev.

It didn't take long and hard to find where Shizuru and their after-grad pool party was held at. As I reach the pretty large house, or maybe its a mansion?, I proceeded to park my bike near the front large doors, since the designated parking area was pretty loaded up. I gently remove my helmet and can hear the faint music coming from the house/mansion turning louder. I hop off my bike and drape my jacket at my ducati.

I'm not sure where I should go or should I just call Shizuru from here?

Damn.

I guess I'll just text her and wait for her right here.

I grab my phone from my pocket and type out a text to let her know I'm out front. Then, I decided to just lean on my bike as I wait for her. It didn't take long for me to finally see her.

I heard a collective voices of girls coming from the side of the house then I finally see her and a bunch of other girls who were still dressed in swim wears, err bikinis, and rockin' their wet looks.

But Shizuru though. She was already dressed up in a simple sleeveless thin blouse with collars and really short shorts while carrying a small backpack on her back. Her hair looked a bit wet, her normally brown tresses now a darker shade. I can't help but to stare.

Sue me.

She's hot.

And damn everything else cause I'm gonna make her mine.

My thoughts are cut off once I heard a particularly loud girlish laugh from the group of girls heading their way towards where I'm parked. They haven't seen me yet since they're all busy with their conversation and Shizuru seems to be having fun too, so.

Once they were getting close enough, Shizuru turns her red eyes and they catch mine and I swear to God, they just turned more brighter.

I stand up straight and uncross my arms from my chest to acknowledge the group as they got closer, but of course, I only have my eyes on one person from the group.

A gasp. "Kuga!?" A girl from the group suddenly exclaims as they notice who I am. And then the girl fully turned to Shizuru. "Kuga Natsuki is the one picking you up?!"

And all of a sudden the girls start to murmur and throw sly smiles and smirks on Shizuru's way, who rolls her eyes at them in return.

"Yes." Shizuru replies softly. "Well," She says as she disconnects from the group and make her way beside me, "it was a really fun evening guys." She says with a real genuine smile and the girls return it with a few remarks about how they should organize a party again. "But I have to go now. Thank you for the invite, though."

"No problem Zuru." A girl replies. "It's not like you're an outsider or anything, your still our friend." Then she smiles wide.

"Thank you." Shizuru replies softly.

"Well, we better get back, the guys are probably smashing things in there." The girl replies while the others laugh. "Make sure she gets home safe, Kuga-san."

I quickly stand straight at the mention. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, then, we better leave these two on their date." The girl states as she turns back around to get back to the party with the girls following right behind, giggling like school girls,

I turn to Shizuru to see her just in time do another eye roll. "Hey."

She turns to me and smiles. "Hey back."

I chuckle at our antics. "So, ready to go?"

"Mmh," She nods in response.

I grab the spare helmet I brought and guide it to her head. She giggles when I accidentally bump her temple. "That was on purpose."

I smirk. "You caught me. I was aiming for your nose,"

She smacks me with a laugh.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

"A bit."

"Here." I put on my jacket on her.

She smiles sweetly at me. "Thanks."

I look into her eyes and smile back.

-/-

AN: Okay you know what guys? A friend told me something about Shizuru when I showed them a picture of her. And then guess what? They said she looks like Taylor Swift.

Taylor fucking Swift.

I mean, don't get me wrong here, but have you guys actually seen T Swift. She's freakin gorgeous minus the whole long list of ex lovers thing.

My friend said Shizuru looks like Taylor when she was on her Red Tour moments. Tawny haired female with the full bangs and long legs.

And now,

Now I cannot fucking unsee it.

Just wanted to share it with you guys.

Dont forget to review babes.


End file.
